No more Jose Cuervo
by Club Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie was never drinking again.


**Hi, guys! So I stared this during season 2, but I never finished it until very recently. It was for a prompt submitted to me by my friend. The prompt was 'Damon/Bonnie, secret'. **For the sake of the story, Damon and Elena are currently together and Bonnie had just recently split with Jeremy. **I have not written anything in a long time, so concrit and reviews are greatly appreciated.******

**Also, for those who don't know what Jose Cuervo is, it's a really popular brand of tequila.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - It NEVER Happened.<br>**

Bonnie was awakened by her cellphone ringing. She groaned and rolled over, blindly feeling for it on her nightstand before she grabbed the loud, godforsaken thing and peered at the display screen through squinted eyes.

Caroline's number, along with a picture of her bright smile, came up on her caller ID. Bonnie sighed. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt dry and heavy.

"Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep and a terrible hangover when she answered the phone.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's concerned voice filtered through the phone. "Did I wake you up? I can call back later."

Bonnie glanced at the clock on her wall. 11am. She should have been up hours ago.

"Uh, no, it's fine. I need to wake up now anyway."

"You didn't call last night and I was…"

"Worried?" Bonnie finished for her as she sat up slowly then froze. She realized at that moment that she was naked except for her underwear. And her bra was unbuckled in the back and that… Well that just made Bonnie start to silently panic.

"Yeah." She continued absentmindedly. "Sorry. I was just so tired last night."

"More like you were drunk." Caroline giggled, her smirk evident in her bubbly voice.

Yes, Bonnie remembered getting really, really drunk. It wasn't something that she'd ever done before, but she was still reeling from her second (and most definitely final) breakup with Jeremy and everyone else was having a good time. But she couldn't remember anything after consuming all of those drinks. Bonnie took in a shaky breath and looked around her room, searching for any clues of her bringing someone home, but she didn't see anything out of place.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's distant voice broke her out of her panic. "Did you fall asleep?"

"N-no." Bonnie said as she spotted her clothes from last night in a pile across the room. "Caroline, can I call you back in a few? I don't feel too good."

"Hangover?" Caroline said with a trace of pity. "I never get those things anymore. I sympathize with you. Want me to bring something over? I don't have anything else to do."

Bonnie slid out from under her sheets and tried to keep herself from toppling over as she tried to walk across the room.

As soon as she was about to respond to Caroline's question, her door opened and she didn't have time to cover up her almost naked body before Damon appeared in her doorway. Bonnie's eyes widened and she dropped the phone and covered up as much of herself as she could with her hands.

"Damon!"

Damon raised his eyebrows and put his index finger against him lips, making a soft 'shh' sound. He then pointed to the phone on the floor with his other hand, indicating that he obviously didn't want Caroline to know he was there.

Before she bent down to pick up the phone, she hissed a sharp, "Get out!"

She made sure it was loud and threatening enough for Damon to sense her anger, but soft enough so Caroline wouldn't hear. Damon held his hands up and backed out of the room before Bonnie quickly walked over and slammed her bedroom door, locking it behind her.

Her face was burning with embarrassment as she braced herself on the door. What the hell was he doing in her house?

"Bonnie, are you there?" Caroline's muffled voice rang out from the phone on the floor. "What were you saying about Damon?"

Bonnie rushed to pick up her cellphone and tried not to sound breathless.

"Hey, Caroline…"

"What happened?"

Bonnie wrecked her scrambled brain as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I, uh… Hey do you remember how I got home?"

Caroline was silent for a few heartbeats before she started to giggle. "Oh god, Bonnie. You were drunker than I thought."

Bonnie's face flushed with more embarrassment as she walked over to her drawers and started pulling out clothes to put on.

"Elena begged Damon to take you home since he was the only one cable of driving. Speaking of which," Caroline continued as she let the humor slip out of her voice. "Do you know where he is? Elena said that he didn't go home last night."

Bonnie froze while she was pulling up her pants. Her stomach filled with dread.

"No. I haven't seen him. Let me call you back, Caroline."

"Ok, but I -" Bonnie interrupted Caroline midsentence by hanging up and throwing her phone somewhere towards the direction of her bedside table. She pulled up her pants and slipped on an old t-shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hands though her hair.

Did she … sleep with Damon? No, she couldn't have. Damon was with Elena and Elena was her best friend. Bonnie would know better, even if she had been drunk. And, come on, it was **Damon**! Bonnie didn't think all the alcohol in the world was enough to get her to sleep with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Bonnie jumped.

"Are you still naked?" Damon's voice rang out from the other side of the door. "Is Barbie still on the phone?"

Bonnie got up and walked over to the door before pulling it open to glare at Damon.

"What did we do last night?"

Damon arched an eyebrow and gave her a slow once over. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I don't have time for games, Damon." Bonnie gritted out between clenched teeth. She folded her arms and hoped that she looked serious, but she was actually trying to cover up herself even more. He had just seen her half naked, for Christ's sake. It unnerved her the way he looked at her as if he could see right through her clothes. "Start talking or I'll start using magic. We both know how much you hate that."

Damon's smirk faded and he rolled his eyes. "Nothing. We did nothing."

"Right. So, I just woke up naked with you in my house after doing nothing? Why was I undressed in the first place?"

Damon's smirk returned and he leaned back until he was braced against the hallway wall. "You honestly don't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

"No!" Bonnie said, frustrated. She hated needing him to fill in the blanks about her own damn life.

After a few moments, Damon sighed. "I brought you home and you started pouring your heart out to me about your emo ex-boyfriend. Then you cried. It was one of those gross cries. Tears and drool were just everywhere. Very unsanitary."

If Bonnie felt embarrassed before, it held no contest to how she felt now. She averted her eyes from his because she couldn't bear seeing the humor in them. "And how did I get…"

She trailed off and Damon finished for her. "Naked? Seriously, I don't understand what the big thing is about nudity."

"Damon…" She warned again, still not looking up to meet his gaze.

"Do you really want to know, witchy, I mean it's –"

"Just spit it out, Damon!"

"We might have kissed. Uhhh," Damon said as he looked up and pursed his lips while trying to (or pretending to) work his memory. "Things got blurry after that. But I do remember things getting heavy as most situations tend to do when drunken people start making out."

Bonnie's eyes finally met his in panic. "What do you mean 'heavy'? What did we do? Did we…?"

"Fuck?" Damon offered bluntly. "No. But we were really close. Thank god you passed out and I sobered up or else we'd have a terrible situation on our hands."

Bonnie never knew the true feeling of relief before that moment.

"Then why are you still in my house?" Bonnie said, genuinely confused.

"I found some good Bourbon downstairs and the second season of True Blood on was onDemand." Bonnie was about to complain about Damon drinking her dad's alcohol, but Damon interrupted her as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Bonnie." He said seriously, moving closer until he stood almost flushed against her. "This stays between us. Elena cannot find out."

"I can't… lie to her." Bonnie said as she shook her head. "I have to tell her the truth."

"This isn't the time to try to win the Honesty Girl Scout badge!"

The sudden sharpness in Damon's gruff voice made an unpleasant chill go down Bonnie's spine. His hard, blue eyes bore into hers and Bonnie thought he was going to change and go all vampirey, but instead, he backed away.

"If Elena found out about what we almost did, she'll probably never forgive either of us. Well, maybe she'll forgive you with time," He paused and muttered bitterly, "but I'm always on thin ice."

Bonnie took in a deep breath after taking a moment to consider and folded her arms again. "Fine. It never happened."

Damon nodded and before he turned to leave, Bonnie stopped him. "And Damon, if you ever tell anyone that I cried while talking about Jeremy or that you barged in on me naked, I will kill you."

Damon frowned and looked like he was actually considering ignoring her treat, but finally he grumbled something that sounded like 'fine, whatever' as he disappeared down the hallway and descended down the stairs.

Bonnie listened until she heard the front door open and close before she retreated back into her bedroom.

"It never happened." She repeated to herself like a mantra. "Nothing happened."

She picked up her phone and saw 1 text messages and 4 missed calls. All of them were from Elena.

**_Did you get home safe? Call me._**

Bonnie sighed as she clicked the reply button.

**_Sorry, just woke up. I'm fine. I just drank way too much. call me later?_**

She hit send and tried to ignore the guilt she felt for not being completely honest. But it's not like anything serious happened. And it's not like she meant to do what she did. She was drunk and upset and he was …

_Damon wasn't drunk._

He couldn't have been. Caroline was buzzed and she was a younger vampire. If Caroline wasn't completely drunk, then he definitely wasn't. He was sober enough to know what he was doing.

Swallowing thickly, Bonnie turned off her cellphone and crawled back into bed. She believed Damon when he said that nothing happened between them last night, but it disturbed her how easily he could have took things all the way.

But he didn't and there was nothing to worry about. As long as Elena didn't find out, everything would be fine.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
